Opposites Attract
by traviana12
Summary: Aaliyah Merrell is just a normal teenage girl. You know, she runs around with her immortal friends, hunting monsters across the country. Then, when she meets a young demigod, her whole world tilts. She is faced with her hardest task of all, she must find her brother, who is hidden among the enemy. Rated T for minor smut.
1. Prologue: How it started

_**This is my first try at a FanFic based on a book series. Feedback=good! Alright, here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns half of the characters and the idea. I own my characters and the plot line.**_

* * *

Life before this sucked. I was a loner, that weird girl that sat in the back corner of the class, ate alone and never had plans for the weekend. I didn't do sports or any school activities. At home I would practice shooting, the only thing in the world that I loved. I would do target practice, when I was hunting it only took me one shot to bring down my prey. When I would use it, my bow and I were one, working to get that perfect shot.

I still remember the day that changed my life, I remember it clearly. After school, a girl came to me. She was dressed in a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants, black combat boots and sporting a silver circlet like a tiara. She had short, spiky black hair and the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen. She shined a little, like a silver light was emanating from her. She introduced herself as Thalia Grace.

"I only have a few minutes to talk, so listen up." She said. She then explained that the gods of Olympus were real and that she was the daughter of Zeus.

"Are you telling me this because you think my dad is a god? Because he died in a car accident right after I was born."

"No, well, maybe. I'm telling you this because I want to recruit you."

"To what?"

"I want you to join the Hunters. We work under the goddess Artemis, who swore to maidenhood forever. Which is what you would have to do. Just, consider it."

"I-I will."

She smiled a little and handed me a bag. "In the front pocket is the oath you must recite. If you are worthy, the goddess will come to you. Best of luck." She said, then turned and sprinted into the woods.

I brought the bag to my room. Inside was an outfit that matched Thalia's, just without the circlet. A bow and arrows and two hunting knives were in the bag. Also, a silver ski jacket. A little box the size of a pack of gum that expanded into a tent. I found that out the hard way.

I kept out the outfit like Thalia's and the bow and arrows. I pulled out a small scroll of paper and set it on the ground. Just when I was about to recite, my mom got home.

I explained everything to her. After a while she understood, allowing me to join the Hunt. I hugged her one final time and went back to my room. I put the clothes on and read the oath;

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the_

_company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt._

I waited. Maybe three minutes later, a bright white light shone through my room. I averted my eyes until the light died down. When I looked back up, a beautiful woman in a white dress and a bow and arrows on her back was standing in the middle of my room, a silver aura, brighter than Thalia's, glowed around her.

"A-Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes my dear. I have heard your oath. I hope you obey it for the rest of eternity."

I bowed to her and she touched the top of my head. I look down and see that I have a silver glow, just not as bright as Thalia's and not even close to Artemis'.

"Welcome. Please join your group." Artemis pointed outside and I ran to the group of 10 or so girls.

Thalia gave me a warm smile. "I'm glad that you decided to join us. Welcome, Aaliyah."

* * *

_**So, there's the prologue. I love feedback, just don't be a douche. Thanks for reading! Love ya! ~traviana12**_


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a year since that day. I've gotten close with the hunters (obviously) and I love them all, but I've gotten really close with Thalia and Cassandra. Cassandra's been a hunter for 57 years. 57! Hanging with Thalia, our auras have gotten brighter. Besides the whole immortality and everything, we act like normal teenage girls, laughing and gossiping. The only thing that's different is the fact that everyone here has sworn off (and absolutely hates) boys.

Except me.

I know, I know. That's like the number one rule for hunters. I just can't help it. I like boys and I always will. Not even Thalia and Cassy know that, though. And they will never find out.

Anyway we are trudging through the snow-covered mountains, following the target Artemis sent us after. Lycaon, the werewolf man/thing and his pack. Like all wolves, only silver can kill them.

Thalia raises her hand and we all stop. We can hear shouting from a cave above us. Thalia raises her bow and the rest of us follow suit. She slowly turns a corner and lets her arrow fly into the mouth of the cave. I stand next to her and shoot, my arrow finding it's home in the shoulder of a wolf. I watch as it turns into golden powder. The rest of the hunters stand near Thalia and I, shooting at the wolves. Thalia shoots at Lycaon, but he snatches it right out of the air. The wolf man howls and drops the arrow, his hand smoking. He snarls something to the people in the cave and runs past us.

"Cassandra, lead them. Follow him! Ali and Phoebe will stay with me. We will catch up." Cassy nods and takes off down the mountain, the rest of the hunters on her heels. Me, Thalia and Phoebe go into the cave. There are two male demigods, one looks really familiar, one female and a satyr (half goat, half man).

The female looks between the blonde male and Thalia. "You're her, aren't you? Thalia."

"How did you know that?" Thalia asks, trying to hide her surprise.

The girl takes a deep breath. "This may come as a surprise to you, but-"

The blonde guy cuts her off. "I'm Jason, your brother."

Silence. Thalia has a brother? She never shared that.

"Please, sit." Jason says.

As if on cue, the girl collapses.

"What's wrong? Ah, I see. Hypothermia. Ankle. Phoebe, set up and tent and bring them out there. I would like to talk with my brother." Thalia grabs my pant leg, sort of signaling that she wants me to stay.

The satyr picks up the girl and walks outside, following Phoebe. The other male demigod stands up. "Actually, man, could you stay with me?" Jason asks, looking a bit nervous. The guy sits back down.

I sit next to Thalia. There is a long silence.

"So, the Hunters of Artemis." The demigod, the one with the dark curly hair, says. "Is the non-dating thing permanent? Or is it more of a seasonal thing?"

Thalia glares at him, but I blush a little. Seriously, I kind of wish it was a seasonal thing.

"Don't mind Leo, he just wants to break the ice." Jason says, kicking Leo slightly.

Thalia keeps sending me looks, nodding slightly towards Leo. What does she want me to do? Oh, a distraction.

I reposition myself so I can stand up easily. "I can tell you more about the hunters, if ya want."

"Uh." He looks at Jason, who sighs and nods slightly. "Yeah, sure."

"C'mon." I stand and walk outside.

"It's like, a billion below zero out here!" Leo says, rubbing his arms.

I sigh. "Creampuff." I pull a little box out of my bag, about the size of a pack of gum, and throw it on the ground. In a matter of seconds it expands into a full size tent. I step inside. After a few seconds, I pop my head out. "You coming?"

He nods and steps in the tent, zipping it up behind him. "You aren't really gonna tell me about the hunters, are you?"

I shrug. "I can, but Thalia wanted to be alone with Jason. I am the sidekick, the distraction." I roll my eyes slightly.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." He says, sitting down.

I sit beside him. "Nah. You might be a sidekick, but I'm a sidekick for all eternity."

"Ok, that's pretty extreme. At least you're not a weirdo."

"Try me."

He smiles, kind of an impish grin, and puts his hand in front of us. A ball of fire appears, dancing on his palm and through his fingertips. I smile slightly.

"That's hot." I tell him, silently laughing at my joke.

He grins wider "You have no idea"

I start brushing my hair. "So what do you wanna know about the hunters?"

"You guys never date?"

"Well, no. Most of the girls despise guys. Well, all of them do. Y'know, except me.."

"You still like guys?" He asks, loudly.

"Yell it to the world, why dontcha." I sigh. "Yeah, I do. Gotta problem?"

"No." He smiles. "Not at all."

"Good." I try braiding my hair and Leo laughs. "What?"

"You suck at braiding."

"Shut up! Like you're any better."

"Yeah, I am." He gestures for me to turn.

"Let's see." I sit in front of him and let him braid my hair. "What's your last name?"

"Random." I wait. "It's Valdez."

"I knew it!" I exclaim.

"What do ya mean?"

"I knew you looked familiar. You went to my school for a couple weeks."

"Probably. Where was this?"

"Up in Maine. I remember that you were funny and everyone liked you." I laugh a little. "I had the biggest crush on you, but I knew that I'd never catch your attention. Especially with good looking girls hanging on to your every word. It seemed like you were king of the school, but then you disappeared."

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I probably ran away.." He finishes my braid so I turn to look at him. "But as for me not noticing you? Yeah, right. Those other girls were only pretty because had a billion pounds of makeup and shirts that barely covered their chests. But you? That's true beauty."

I am speechless. I can feel my cheeks getting red. "You-you don't mean it." I stammer.

"Course I do." He puts a hand on my face, tracing his finger on my jawline.

I blush even deeper. I play with my hair (like I always do when I talk to guys I like) and put my other hand on his knee. "I've never had a guy say anything like that to me." There's no way he actually likes me.

"Honestly? That's really surprising. Guys should be saying that to you every day."

"Why? I'm not one of those pretty girls that get the attention of hot guys like you. No pun intended."

He grins. "Yeah, you are." He places his other hand on my back and cups my face. He slowly pulls me towards him. I panic, what will Thalia say? What will Artemis do? But I don't stop him.

I close my eyes and he presses his lips to mine.

Time slows down. Everything else seems to disappear. The howling of the wind dies down, the air around us gets hotter. I try to focus on the kiss, gods it would be embarrassing if I messed up. I can tell I'm not good but, hey! It's my first kiss..

I hear footsteps approaching and, even though I really don't want to, I break away from Leo. We are both breathing heavily. I blush and look at him and he smiles.

"Leo.."

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah." His smile fades away. "I know."

I can't stand to see people sad because of me. I lean in and kiss him quickly. I back away and wait a couple seconds. "So I've been with the hunters for a year. One of my closest friends has been with them for 57 years. Her name is Cassandra."

The tent door is unzipped. Thalia and Jason step in. Thalia looks at me and knits her eyebrows together and frowns. "We have to go." Is all she says before she steps out of the tent. I stand outside the tent but eavesdrop on what Jason and Leo are saying. I wanna make sure Leo keeps his promise about not saying anything.

"What happened in here?" Jason semi-whispers to Leo. "You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Yeah, dude. You are. What did you do?"

"Nothing, man."

"Fine." Jason said, but he didn't sound very sure.

I hurry away from the tent and stand near the mouth of the cave. Jason and Leo step out and I walk towards them. Jason nods at me and I smile slightly, walking past him and lightly bumping Leo's shoulder. Leo looks at me and smiles.

I go to the tent and make it collapse, back down to the size of a pack of gum. Putting it in my bag, I notice that Phoebe did the same. Thalia sends Phoebe to follow the rest of the hunters. The girl that collapsed earlier looks a lot better. As we are walking to the ice bridge, Thalia offers her a spot in the hunters, but it is obvious that she has a thing for Jason. A girl can't like a guy and be in the hunters.

Thinking that, I get a burst of pain between my eyes. I grab my head, but that doesn't help any. I-no. I can NOT have feelings for Leo. It just isn't aloud. He's a demigod, always in danger, always on the run, and I'm a Hunter, a sworn maiden, a warrior. Nothing will ever change that. He was probably just faking it, wanting to get some action. I scoff at my ignorance, how easy I was. That can never happen again.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize everyone else had stopped walking. I run into Leo, who runs into Thalia. Luckily she has quick instincts, she steadies herself and Leo. I back up quickly. Thalia ushers Piper(the girl) and Jason across the bridge, then follows closely behind. Leo grabs my hand and pulls me to the bridge. He looks down at me and smiles, that impish grin lighting up his face. I feel all warm and fuzzy.

That's when Thalia looked back. "What the Hades?" She asks loudly, staring at our interlocked hands. My face heats up and I drop Leo's hand. He starts mumbling, face as red as a tomato, not making any sense at all.

"It's not what you think! I tripped and almost fell on my face, he caught my arm to help me up." I say quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Thalia sighs and rolls her eyes, giving me a once-over. Do I look different? Well, besides my bright red face. She turns and keeps pushing Jason and Piper along.

"We gotta be more sneaky" Leo whispers.

"Or we can just not." I tell him.

"Not what? Not hold hands? Not act like we don't have feelings for each other?"

"Leo we barely know each other."

"We know each other enough.."

"Do you just wanna get in my pants? Do you wanna be able to say you got with a hunter? Is that what you want?"

"What?" He looked genuinely confused. "No, of course not!"

"Then what do you want?"

"You." He says and presses his lips against mine.

I resist for a second (literally a second) but Hades, life is short. I kiss him back.

"Do you believe me yet?" He asks, after he pulls away.

I just sigh. "C'mon." I grab the ends of his long af fingers and kinda jog towards the others. When we get closer I drop his hand, noticing that they had stopped.

"Can't go much further." Thalia was saying.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jason asked her.

"At some point, brother." She says, touching his face.

They hug and I grab Leo's hand, mostly because Thalia wasn't paying attention. But his hand feels really hot, like even hotter than before. I drop his hand.

"Leo, are you ok?" I ask.

"Uh, man, your pants are smoking." Jason says.

"Calm down." Piper says.

Leo starts talking about the bridge (nothing that interested me) but things go downhill when he catches on fire.

"Run!" Someone yells. I feel a hand on mine, yanking me in the opposite direction.

When the smoke clears, me and Thalia are on one side of the chasm, the demigods on the other side. "Let's go." She grumbles then runs off. I lock eyes with Leo, wave, and follow Thalia.

I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen.


End file.
